


Dance With Me

by MistressMind



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, Romance, School Dances, Self-Indulgent, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMind/pseuds/MistressMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a school formal. But when a certain obnoxious rich girl decides to make it a huge masquerade, Chat Noir decides it's time to ask his Lady to the dance. He's prepared for rejection, but miraculously she agrees. What does this mean for Chat Noir and Ladybug?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a friend to write some ML fanfiction because we're both so deep in the rabbit hole, and as we wait for our favorite ones to update this will be a fun little pet project to keep us going. I really love these characters, and hopefully I do them justice.

Before Ladybug could register what was happening, Chat Noir was on one knee extending a rose towards her.

 

“Um kitty? What are you doing?” It wasn't too unusual of a scene, actually quite normal for her partner in crime. She continued to stare down at him with a small smile at how ridiculous he looked. Whatever he had to say was going to be interesting.

_Shit..._ The blonde swallowed hard. He had gone over this moment in his head for days in advance. He practiced lines, gestures, heck even jokes to play if off in case she rejected him.

But staring into the bright blue eyes of his one and only love, Ladybug, completely threw all that practice out the window. Now he was kneeling there, mouth opening and closing like a fish, with no idea what to say. _Just do it! The worst she can say is no, and you know she’s said no many times before!_

“Ahem! My Lady...I was wondering if you…” She quirked an eyebrow up, and he gulped.

“Um you might’ve heard about Paris` inter-school masquerade held by the mayor`s daughter…” Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chloe’s mention, which caused Chat to smile. He knew about her disdain for the girl, and seeing his Lady pout whenever she was involved with an akuma (which is way too many to count) was adorable.

“Where are you going with this Chat?” Was he asking what she thought he was asking? Doesn’t he know that she had to say no? “Because you know how I feel about mixing our private lives-”

She felt a terrible pang of guilt in her chest because in a way she really did want to spend time with Chat outside of…”super heroing.” Besides Alya, he was her best friend and the thought of breaking his heart by saying no killed her.

“Just hear me out!” Chat stood up, his memorized speech was coming back to him. She needed to hear everything before turning him down. Chat Noir wasn't going down without a fight.

“You’re going to be there, and I’m going to be there. I’m not asking you to stay with me the whole night, but…” He took a deep breath, “For an hour, maybe we can find our ways to the roof and have a dance to ourselves. I’m not asking to be your only date, I’m sure a great gal like you has to bat suitors away with your yoyo daily.”

Ladybug laughed which made Chat’s heart swell with pride that he could cause her to make such a beautiful sound, “But...this is my first dance, and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else, but My Lady. So please,” He got back on one knee, took her hand, and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes, “Dance with me. Then I’ll give you back to whoever your date is, and I’ll get to have my own Cinderella moment that I’ll never forget for the rest of my life.” Slowly, and without breaking eye contact, he kissed her knuckles. Ladybug’s cheeks burned, and she couldn’t find words to say. It scared her a bit how serious he was, but in a way it also excited her.

“What if we bump into each other after we leave the roof? Or you recognize my dress later on in the night?”

 

“Then I’ll get you a dress and mask for when it’s only us...My Lady only deserves the best.” _I can’t believe this...she’s actually considering it!_ His smile was confident, but really Chat Noir was waiting with bated breath to hear her answer.

 

“I…” She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer. _It couldn’t hurt...it’ll just be an hour._ “I’ll be your dance partner. For one hour only.” Ladybug smiled shyly at him. Usually she was much more confident, but she could feel more of Marinette reacting to this. Marinette had never been asked to a dance before, and it felt...nice.

 

Chat Noir didn’t respond. He simply stared at her again like a fish out of water. A good minute passed before his brain fully comprehended what had just happened.

Ladybug.

Had agreed.

To dance with him.

At the dance.

With him.

Dancing.

 

For an hour.

 

Of dance.

 

Chat jumped up and cheered. “YES! YES YES YES! SHE SAID YES!” He ran to the edge of the building they were on and screamed into the street, “ LADYBUG SAID YES TO DANCING WITH ME!” Chat-no Adrien had never felt happier in his life. It was more than a dream come true, it was a downright miracle. And of course it all happened because he was in love with the most miraculous human being alive. He couldn’t stop his ear splitting grin even if his life depended on it.

 

“Whoa kitty come on!” Even though she was trying to calm him down, his happiness was contagious. Abright smile was stuck on her face as well. “Let’s settle down and talk details.”

 

11pm to 12am. On the roof of city hall. Ladybug will wear a dress with her signature spotted pattern that she will provide for herself. (This was a little let down because Adrien would have loved to find the perfect dress as a gift to his love) At the stroke of midnight they’ll both return to the dance below. And they both won't  look for the other.

 

After settling the details, the two friends got ready to go their separate ways for the night. As Ladybug prepared to leap to the adjacent building, Chat stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “My Lady...thank you. I promise we’ll have a good time.” He held out the rose for her to take, almost forgotten amidst the craziness.

 

Ladybug laughed again, and Chat swore his heart stopped. She took the flower and smiled, “I know we’ll have a good time. Because we’ll be together kitty.” Waving goodbye, Ladybug leapt into the night. Leaving a furiously blushing and grinning Chat Noir in her wake.

 

 

As Adrien slipped into his bedroom, almost instantaneously, Plagg separated from his miraculous.

 

“Blegh I don’t see why you’re so excited. I only ever get that excited about cheese. And the dance better have lots of cheese!” The little black kwami crossed his arms, trying to seem intimidating if his demands aren’t met.

 

“Don’t worry Plagg, even if the dance doesn’t I’ll make sure to pack you 20 no 30 pieces of cheese!” Adrien tossed his shirt and slipped into a pair of pajamas. He stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. His cheeks were still a bright red, and he couldn’t stop smiling. “You did it. Adrien Agreste has a date with Ladybug. THE Ladybug…” _Maybe someday my Ladybug..._ He shook his head and finished getting ready for bed.

 

He was on cloud nine. Nothing could bring him down. Now it was just the slow countdown till the dance in two weeks.

 

 

Marinette on the other hand felt incredibly nervous.

 

“Oh god Tikki what am I going to do? I have to make my dress AND Ladybug’s dress!” She flopped face first onto her bed. She wasn’t actually that nervous about the clothing situation, but it was a good distraction from how nervous she was to technically have a date for the dance. It was Chat Noir. Her dorky flirtatious pun making partner. A dance was nothing compared to the stuff they’ve faced together! Only that she was facing was him this time.

 

“Marinette if you didn’t want to say yes you didn’t have to...I’m sure Chat Noir would have understood.” Her red companion snuggled against her cheek, trying to comfort her. Marinette lifted her face with a small smile.

 

“It’s fine Tikki, I didn’t feel pressured or anything. I really thought about it. I’m just...nervous.” To think she would be nervous about a boy other than Adrien...but Chat was just so serious. So she felt like she had to be serious about this too. But it was supposed to be fun. But she was nervous. And-

 

“UGH!” Marinette flopped back down, and closed her eyes. She’ll focus on the dress portion of her problems for now. Before she drifted off to sleep she stared at the rose on her desk. It would definitely be a night to remember.


	2. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir are excited for their dance, but their alter egos face some bumps on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (THE ROAD TO LOVE) Anyways hi every one thank you so much for all of your support! I have no idea what I'm writing, but I'll keep doing it. Don't worry there won't be any MarinettexNathaniel, he's there to help with the plot. Hope you enjoy and any comments are appreciated.

“Adrien? Dude this is like the third pole you’ve almost crashed into today!” Nino had just barely managed to swerve his friend out of danger. Again. He was seriously worried for him because it looked like Adrien Agreste would happily take a pole to the face.

“Oh shoot. Haha guess I’m just kind of out of it today.” Adrien smiled and scratched the back of his head. _Or I’m thinking about one of the best things to ever happen to me over and over again._

“Kay dog. Being kind of out of it is like bumping into a person and apologizing. You straight up look like you could walk off a cliff and not notice.” Nino crossed his arms. Something was up, and usually he wouldn’t pry but if his friend was risking bodily harm, intervention was necessary. “What’s on your mind bro?”

“W-what? Nothing! Just uh…” He hated lying to Nino, but he couldn’t exactly say that he got Ladybug to agree to have a secret rendezvous at the biggest high school dance in Paris. “Excited to go to my first dance.” That was probably the weakest lie he ever made, but he had to hope Nino would take it.

“Ooh lemme guess, you thinkin about what fine lady to ask as your date?” It all made sense now, the googoo eyes, the dorky grin, the loss of spatial awareness. Adrien was thinking about girls. “Well why don’t we hit up our girl Alya for the scoop on who’s scopin you out.” Nino nudged his friend in the ribs and started walking towards Marinette and Alya.

Adrien let out a sigh of relief before he registered what exactly Nino was doing next, “Wait Nino I don’t need-crap…” Adrien rushed after his friend. He didn’t want a date besides his Lady.

****  
  


Marinette’s morning classes was spent designing dresses for herself and Ladybug. Then ripping all of them out of her sketchbook. When her math period ended, there was a substantial amount of paper all over her table. And she couldn’t help but slump into them. Alya slid closer to her best friend patting her back, “Hey girl...I know you want to design your dress. But maybe you can find an already made one and alter it? You don’t want to exhaust yourself.”

Marinette popped her head up from the pile of papers with a pout. “But Alya...it’s not the same as making it myself. When people compliment the things I make, even if I’m exhausted it’s always worth it.” Despite her hopeful comment, Marinette groaned and started to shove all the trash into her bag. It was so much easier designing things for other people.

“Fine I won’t stop you, but how about we go walk around the court. Get some fresh air into that hard working brain of yours.” Alya could tell Marinette was about to decline with some bs excuse that she should “keep working until she has the perfect design.”

“Maybe we might run into Adrien...I could ask Nino what their plans for the dance are-”

Before her sentence was over Marinette was at the classroom door, sparkles shining in her eyes, “What are we waiting for! Love waits for no woman!” Alya laughed at her friend’s enthusiasm, and followed suit after her skipping, giggling best friend.

Marinette needed a distraction from her original distraction. And what better distraction than staring at the handsomest boy in the whole school? She started to daydream about Adrien’s bright green eyes as she skipped ahead of Alya. But the soft smile of her model crush turned into the cocky grin of a certain kitty she knew. Marinette skidded to a halt, face red. Chat Noir was getting to her...

After a few minutes of going around the courtyard, Nino was the one to find them first.

“Heya ladies! I’m here to get some info for my pal Adrien.” He gestured in the direction of the blonde teen looking around for him, “Do you two know if any gals are looking for a date?”

“Why is Mr. Agreste looking for one?” Alya crossed her arms and smirked. Adrien didn’t seem like the asking type, but the type who waits until people ask him. If he WAS looking for a date, she needed to use this chance to set Marinette up because she wouldn’t even think about taking this chance.

Meanwhile Marinette’s head turned back and forth as the two bantered. She did her best to listen as they talked, but she was trying to process the fact that Adrien was looking for a date. Maybe she could ask him. _But what about Chat?_ Sure he stated that he would give her back to whoever her date was, but that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t feel guilty. _It’s more like having a friend dance with you for a bit while your date is getting punch...I should at least try to ask him_. Feeling a swell of determination, Marinette resolved to ask Adrien to the dance. A resolve that crumbled when the boy in question made his way over to them.

“Nino seriously don’t ask them anything weird.” He let out an exasperated sigh, and glared at Nino. Adrien didn’t want to give them the wrong idea since he wasn’t looking for anyone. His green eyes shifted between Alya and Marinette, then turned to his friend. “Dude I’m not really-”

“I have an idea! Why don’t the four of us all go together to the dance as a group? Wouldn’t that be fun?” Alya chimed in, cutting Adrien off. Marinette could have totally lost her chance to go with her dream guy if he finished that sentence. She grabbed Marinette’s arm, then Nino’s, and smiled at Adrien. If they went as a group of friends it would take a ton of the pressure off Marinette. Heavens knew that if Alya actually got them to be each other’s date it’d be an awkward night.

“Uh that actually sounds like a great idea Alya!” Nino smiled with a slight tint of red staining his cheeks. He looked at Adrien and smiled nervously. _Right...Nino has a thing for our resident LadyBlogger._

“Yeah it sounds like a-” Before Adrien could finish a loud fanfare blasted next to his ear.

The owner of said noise was Sabrina, who smiled meekly at Adrien. The group stared in disbelief as Chloe Bourgeois strutted towards them with a large crowd following after her.

“Adrien darling!” She flung herself at the boy, who had no choice but to catch her. He stared down at her confused with the whole commotion.

“Um yes Chloe?” He forced a small smile for her as the crowd gathered around way too close for his liking.

“I’m here to officially ask you to the dance!” The rich girl snapped her fingers and a few of the men in the crowd unfurled a large banner that read _Go to the dance with me!_ in bright gold paint. While that was happening other members of the crowd were shooting confetti cannons into the air. It was the most gaudy, over the top proposal and of course Chloe would be behind it. Marinette rolled her eyes and scowled. But she hoped Adrien would say no since they just made plans.

“Uh well I’m sorry Chloe, but I just made plans to go with some friends-” Adrien avoided looking at her and gestured to Alya, Nino, and Marinette.

“ _WHAT?!_ You’re choosing _them_ over _me?!_ ” Chloe pulled out her silk handkerchief and pretended to sob. Sabrina rushed over to console her friend when Chloe threw herself into her shoulder. “This is just so horrible! I’m just so heartbroken! I might as well cancel the whole dance!” She hid her face behind her handkerchief, while a huge grin spread across her face. There was no way he could reject her now.

“W-whoa whoa! Chloe dude you can’t just cancel the whole thing!” Nino stepped forward feeling frantic. It was going to be the biggest bash of the year, and he just got a way to go with Alya.

“You’re such a brat! I’m going to post this on the school blog that you’re using force to get Adrien to go with you.” Alya was 2 seconds away from socking Chloe in the face. As she stepped forward, Marinette held her back. She turned to her friend who shook her head. It wasn’t worth it because they all knew Chloe would get what she wanted.

Marinette felt sick. She wanted to do something, anything, because Adrien deserved the right to say no. But he couldn’t because this self entitled brat held all the cards. Angry tears pricked her eyes as she watched Adrien’s shoulders slump. She knew he made his choice.

“I’m sorry Chloe...I’ll go with you ok?” Adrien felt defeated. He couldn’t let his friends miss out on the dance, and he would do anything to keep his plan with Ladybug. Spending the evening with Chloe was going to suck, but he still had his hour to look forward to. He stepped towards her and held out his hand for her to take. Chloe shoved Sabrina aside and grabbed onto his arm.

“Oh Adrien it’s going to be amazing! I’ll get us the perfect outfit. We could even go to the salon together.” She grinned up at him, overjoyed that everything was going according to plan.

“Could we at least go with a group? Since I promised my friends we’d go together…” Adrien looked towards Nino with a weak smile. Chloe clicked her tongue and pouted. She’d much rather have Adrien all to herself, but she could make a group work. The prettiest people always needed to have some ugly background extras to look even better.

“Fine, but only if they have a date!” She glared at Marinette. “Otherwise it’d be awkward! Don’t you agree Sabrina?” Quickly turning to the redhead, Chloe gave her a look that demanded she agree.

“O-oh yes that would be really awkward.” The mousy girl nodded enthusiastically. She didn’t really take into consideration the fact that she would have to find a date as well.

Marinette swore she saw red. Just when she thought Chloe couldn’t sink any lower- “Fine! I would be scared that my captive date would run away from me too if there were nicer people around.” She spat out the words, lacing each one with venom. “I’m going back to class.” Spinning on her heel, Marinette shoved her way through the crowd with Alya following behind.

“Marinette! Wait up!” She caught her friend’s hand and saw that her shoulders were shaking.

“It’s not FAIR!” Marinette buried her face in her free hand. The anger she held back from just a few seconds before was bursting out. It was so wrong, and she felt so useless that she couldn’t help Adrien. Not even as her crush, but as a friend who deserves to enjoy his night. And according to Alya it was his first dance ever. “Adrien deserves better...we _all_ deserve better than Chloe’s tyranny! What’s next? She bars anyone she doesn’t like from going inside? Or anyone not dressed nicely enough? I’m just so sick of it!” Tears streaked down Marinette’s face, and all Alya could do was hold her. As Ladybug she could do anything if she tried hard enough. As Marinette, it felt like she couldn’t do anything at all.

After a minute of Alya consoling her, Marinette could feel all the anger seep out of her. Replacing it was just a deep sense of disappointment. Alya released her and stared into her eyes. “I know...but there isn’t anything we can do but tell people about how horrible she is. I recorded some of what happened and I swear I’m not letting this be ignored by any social media.” She gave her teary friend a reassuring smile. They had to believe in the power of the news and hope that people would see what was happening was wrong.

“And listen to me girl, there’s no way I’m going to spend my night with Chloe Bourgeois and not my best friend ok? I don’t even care if Nino goes with me or not because you are way more important than any guy will ever be. I’m just sorry things turned out like this…”

Marinette took a deep breath and smiled. In a way she should've expected this from Chloe, but it didn’t make her heart hurt less. “Thanks Alya…I think I’m gonna pour whatever it is I’m feeling into making those dresses. If I’m exhausted then I can’t be mad right?” The two friends shared a somber laugh then made their way back to class, both with mixed feelings about the days to come.

****  
  
  


Adrien fought more aggressively than ever before at fencing practice. It wasn’t his typical fighting style and it caught his opponents off guard, knocking them on their bruised butts. He needed something to cool his blood, but practice fighting wasn’t enough. A small part of him wished an akuma would appear, so he could fight his hardest and forget about the morning.

He checked his phone, practice let out early so he had some time to kill before going home. “Plagg, wanna go for a little run?” Adrien poked the sleeping black lump in his bag

The black kwami yawned then stared up at him, “Mmmm sure I don’t see why not.” The response made Adrien smile. His little friend wasn’t usually this agreeable, but maybe the events from earlier made him want to be nicer.

For a few hours, Chat Noir was let loose in Paris. Jumping from buildings, posing for a few pictures, and enjoying the freedom to be wild. As he sat atop his and Ladybug’s usual meeting spot, he thought about the dance. _All good things come with a price huh?_ He let out a long sigh. Adrien was used to having things go against his wishes. Used to being used for his looks or status. But he didn’t want to be. Why, for just once in his life, couldn’t he have it his way? _It’s kind of your way...you get Ladybug._ Chat brought his knees to his chest and stared at the setting sun.

Ladybug. She was his only real solace. The only person who saw the real him, and liked him. Yeah she got annoyed with the puns, but he knew that she cared about him. Ladybug saw him as an equal, and took his opinions and thoughts into consideration. Sure when they were fighting akuma he followed her lead, but if he had an idea she never hesitated to listen. She would listen, really listen to what he said. It was just some of the reasons why he loved her.

_If all I have to deal with is Chloe, I’ll go with her to a dance a hundred times. As long as I get to see My Lady._ Chat stood up and stretched, ready to make his way home.

As he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, he noticed Marinette’s house lit up. Leaping onto her roof, he peered down a window to see her working adamantly on a dress. His heart hurt to see how cruel Chloe was to her that morning because Marinette Dupain-Cheng was one of the sweetest girls he knew. She was shy but incredibly hard working and creative. And even though she wanted to be a fashion designer, never once did she try to use him for connections. Though he would be glad to help her out because she deserved it. Chat Noir watched attentively as Marinette pinned the fabric against her dress form, trying with some difficulty to get all the details on. When he took a closer look, he noticed the bright red material had little black dots all over. It looked like the perfect dress for Ladybug, and he couldn’t help but wish he could ask her to lend it to him. _Maybe she’s making it for her. I remember reading on the LadyBlog that Marinette knew Ladybug..._

A noise seemed to knock Marinette out of her work mode, and Chat took that as his cue to leave. He didn’t think too deeply into that train of thought, and made his way home. Thinking about the days to come until the dance.

****  
  


Marinette walked down into the bakery and was greeted with Nathaniel fidgeting with something in his hand.

“Hey Nathaniel. My mom said you needed me for something?” She smiled at him, hoping to put him at ease. It seemed to only make the boy more nervous.

“G-good evening Marinette. I’m sorry to bother you...I’m sure you’re busy with stuff and uh.” He looked down at the parcel in his hand. It was a box containing a bracelet he bought for her, and a small card he drew. He had actually been outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery for at least 15 minutes debating whether or not to go and ask. When Marinette’s mom noticed him and ushered him inside, there was no going back. Now here she was standing in front of Nathaniel looking as angelic as ever. Her bright blue eyes staring patiently for him to continue.

“I was wondering...if you weren’t asked yet...would you like to,” He extended the gift and card towards her, hiding his face from embarrassment, “Go to the dance with me?”

Marinette had a hunch that was what he was asking, but it didn’t stop her face from turning a bit pink. She liked Nathaniel as a friend and fellow artist...but she knew about his crush on her from their encounter while he was akumatized. Her brain was telling her to say no, but a small part of her made her pause. _If you say yes, Alya and Nino could go together. And you could still technically go in a group with Adrien. Besides Nathaniel is nice, and it could be fun._

“Um...sure. But just as friends ok?” Marinette took the gift with a smile. It was wrapped in pink lace with a bright blue ribbon on top. Then she looked at the card. It was her name beautifully written in cursive, and a cute cartoon of her in an elegant dress. Surprisingly he had captured the style of dress she planned to wear as Ladybug.

Nathaniel picked his head up, a huge smile on his face, “O-of course! I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.” He beamed at him. Even if he liked her, Nathaniel loved being Marinette’s friend and felt honored that she would let him be her date. “I promise we’ll have fun. A-and if you want you can wear the gift I got you. But if it doesn’t match what you’re wearing that’s fine too! It’s nothing really…”

Marinette opened the box slowly, not wanting to ruin the delicate wrapping. Inside was a small silver circlet bracelet. At the center was a circle shaped jewel the color of the ocean. This was definitely not nothing.

“Oh my gosh...Nathaniel I can’t take this.” It was too much for a proposal gift, and Marinette felt wrong taking it.

“Please. I promise it wasn’t expensive or anything. Us artists don’t make much.” He let out a small laugh, then smiled. “I was just going to give you the card, but when I saw it...I thought it would look nice on you…” Nathaniel twiddled his thumbs, and felt nervous again.

“Thank you...I’ll make sure to wear it.” Marinette smiled and held the box close to her chest. It was such a sweet gift, and if he insisted it wasn’t too much she would accept it.

“Great! Uh. Well good night Marinette. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” He waved shyly then made his way out of the bakery. The doorbell jingled as Marinette watched him go. Things were going to be very complicated now, but hopefully she could still enjoy the dance. _At least Chat will be there...somewhere._ She smiled to herself, and made her way upstairs. Despite just accepting Nathaniel as her date, Chat Noir was all she could think about.

**  
**Who knew what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure is building and Adrien is drowning in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry this took forever to write. It was extremely hard to write this chapter because I didn't want to skip right to the dance. You'll see why this chapter is important later, but rest assured I will (most likely) write more soon. I hope you guys like it because I used a lot of my own emotions to flesh out Adrien. My sweet sweet child <3

Adrien couldn’t have been more wrong.

He thought it was going to be as simple as saying yes to Chloe, then seeing her on the day of the dance. But she has been hounding him everyday of the week for the littlest of things.

“Adrien! Should we have a black limousine or a white one?”

“Adrien I want to take photos before the dance! We need to pick a location.”

“Adrien which dress looks better. The Gucci one, the Chanel one, or the Valentino one?”

It was too much, and his patience was wearing thin. Couple Chloe’s non-stop haranguing, modeling for his father, and cramming in schoolwork? Adrien was just about to keel over.

The sun was just setting as the teen finished up fencing practice, and it took everything he had to stay upright. His driver opened the door to his car, to which Adrien responded with a small nod of thanks. When he was safely buckled in the back seat of the car, Plagg peeked out from his bag.

“Adrien...you really need to take better of yourself,” The floating figure glanced sideways are his companion, “You even forgot to give me cheese.” He pouted and batted some of Adrien’s stray hairs.

“Ah...I’m sorry Plagg let’s get you some after I get home. Then let’s go out on patrol?” Adrien was exhausted, but managed a smile. He knew  as soon as he became Chat Noir his energy would spike back up.

The past few nights of patrol have been the only thing keeping him sane. Ladybug had been trying to keep things extra professional between them lately, but every so often she would talk about the dress she had being made. (So Marinette DOES know Ladybug!)

“I’m sure you’d look gorgeous in anything you wear.”

She just laughed and shook her head at his comment, “Well I know _I_ like my dress, but hopefully you will too.” With a wink she swung away into the night, and Chat’s face burned the whole way home.

Adrien smiled at the memory of the night before. He couldn’t wait to see her again. While he was lost in his thoughts, Adrien’s car was just pulling into his driveway. Without trying to seem too eager he ran into the kitchen to grab himself a quick snack and Plagg’s cheese.

“Let’s see what we got…” He started digging around in the fridge for something he can eat quickly, when footsteps stopped behind him.

“Adrien, your father wants to see you.” The boy in question spun around and was face to face with his father’s secretary, Natalie. If she wasn’t just delivering a message from his father, things had to be bad. With a curt nod, Adrien grabbed the cheese and made his way to his father’s office. Just before he reached the lion’s den, Adrien tossed his bag and the cheese on his bed.

“Behave while I’m gone Plagg. When I get back we’re going on patrol.” He knew without looking that the black kwami was eagerly attacking the cheese and probably half listening to what he said. With a small chuckle, the blonde boy steeled himself for the confrontation with his father.

“Natalie told you to be here 5 minutes ago, what took you so long?” Gabriel Agreste didn’t look up from his work as his son entered the room. He hated the idea of taking time out of his work, but he needed to make sure the boy wouldn’t embarrass him. “Never mind any excuses you have just sit.”

Adrien knew better than to try and make an excuse, so he sat as commanded. He desperately tried to look back on how he was doing the past few weeks in school and his extracurriculars. There had to be a reason for this meeting and the only thing that could come to mind was that he had somehow done something not up to par with his father's standards.

“The city dance. I’ve heard you’re taking Miss Bourgeois correct?” For this, the older man peered over his laptop to gauge his son's reaction. He didn’t want to worry about match making Adrien for a while, but if an opportunity arose he would take it all the same. What better opportunity than the mayor’s daughter?

Adrien stared at his father, unable to hide his disgust. He knew immediately what this talk was going to be about. “Yes...but we’re actually with a large group of classmates.” Was there anything his father wouldn’t use him for? Though deep down inside he knew it was only a matter of time till he was old enough to be used as a pawn for marriage.

“Whether it’s with a group or not, I’ll be expecting the best behavior from you. I don’t want to think you can screw this up, but you never know with children your age.” Gabriel straightened up in his chair and scowled. “You are to treat Miss Bourgeois with the utmost respect and adhere to her wishes do you understand?”

Adrien stared into his father’s cold eyes, knowing they weren’t looking for anything except a submissive yes. He wished that just once his father would ask what he thought on a matter, but it was a pipe dream. Adrien was not a son, but an accessory used to look better.

“Yes father.” Without another word, Gabriel dismissed his son with a wave and continued his work.

Adrien slammed the door to his room, angry tears stinging his eyes. He needed to go out, _now_. “Claws out Plagg!”

* * *

Ladybug sat atop of their rendezvous point, legs dangling over the side. Her week had gone on pretty well, and she was excited to talk to Chat about how things had been. She finished-rather Marinette finished the Ladybug dress as well as her own. There was just a couple more days until the dance, and oddly enough she was most excited for their date. Maybe it was because Chat Noir was never there in her everyday life that the thought of being with him, under some semblance of a normal night, was thrilling. She smiled at the thought. All week she’d been thinking up different scenarios like dancing to her favorite pop song (she had a gut feeling he’d suck at dancing) or poking fun at what he wears (she has this weird idea that he’s going to slick his hair or something). It was going to be the most carefree time she had with Chat, and she didn’t want to forget it. **  
**

Deep down in her heart, Ladybug knew this would be one of the only times they could do something so personal. _But what if this one time becomes more Marinette? And not because he wants it, but you do as well?_ A blush bloomed on her cheeks and she shook the thought away. Her mind scrambled for anything to distract her from those kinds of thoughts, and her mind seemed to think that Adrien would be a good idea to stop on.

Her week wasn’t actually all sunshine and rainbows, seeing Adrien bossed around by Chloe everyday was heartbreaking. Marinette had been trying her best as class president to keep her away from him by separating any group work they had, but the poor boy couldn’t escape the manicured clutches of Chloe. Maybe Chat could help her out. She really enjoyed listening to his advice, even if it was just plain outrageous sometimes.

With that thought, Ladybug noticed a fast approaching black blur, jumping through the air. Her heartbeat quickened and her smile grew bright. When he landed next to her, she stood up and tried to play off her excitement at seeing him with a smirk, “Hey kitty what took you so long-” Before she could finish Chat Noir hugged her tightly.

“Chat?! Are you ok?!” She could feel his entire body shaking, and hear his ragged breathing. Whoever it was that brought him to this point, they had hell to pay.

Chat Noir ran full speed away from his suffocating home to the arms of the one person who really cares about him. Even now she was asking about what happened to him, not brushing him aside to go patrol. _How did I survive before I met you?_ The warmth of her embrace radiated throughout his body. This was home. As a partner, as a friend, as a lover Adrien didn’t care. Only that she did.

With a few more seconds of silence, he took a deep breath and pulled away from ladybug. “Nothing...I don’t want to bother you with it.” He gave a weak smile, and started walking towards the edge of the building. He couldn’t look at her, didn’t _want_ to look at her. What he wanted now was to have their usual flirty banter, and explore all of Paris with Ladybug by his side. “So where are we patrolling tonight My Lady?”

“Don’t just ignore me!” Her words were a bit harsh, but she was incredibly worried. “Chat there hasn’t been a sign of an akuma, so we have time to talk.” Ladybug closed the distance he created and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. There was so much pain in his voice, his usual mischievous tone gone. “And hey if anything does happen we can spring into action like always. So what’s going on?”

“There’s...too much to say haha…” He put a hand on hers, unable to face her just yet. Where does he begin explaining how he feels? What territory is ok and what isn’t? “I guess I can keep it vague. That ok My Lady?”

Ladybug winced at his words. Who was she to ask him what he was dealing with, when so often she would close up her world? _Isn’t that why you want this night? So you can pretend you’re allowed to have him close, but still keep him at arms length?_ It was selfish because Chat just goes along with whatever she says, even if she contradicts herself.

Her silence was more than enough to get him going. He didn’t need to make her upset as well, “In my personal life...I’m much different than I am with you.” Chat says this with a small voice, “People don’t really see me for me just as someone to use. I’m just so _sick_ of it!” The words kept pouring out, his filters almost gone. “I try so damn hard to be what people want. But sometimes it’s never enough. So I feel like I’m never enough. No one cares when you don’t live up to their expectations.” Slowly he peered over his shoulder, nervous to see her face. But what he was met with was nothing he expected.

“Oh Chat…” Ladybug covered her mouth as a few tears fell from her face. It was hard to explain, but she could just feel his emotions so clearly. Maybe it was their close bond or even their shared miraculous, but she felt the raw hurt inside of her partner. All her life Marinette has been loved. Not to say she was spoiled, but she knew what a family’s love and support felt like. What it felt like to be loved by your friends despite her flaws. Could it be such a sweet boy, one whom she loves dearly as well hasn’t felt like this? “I-I don’t know what to say-” And as suddenly as when he first appeared that night, Chat held her tightly. Tears stinging his own eyes.

“Don’t. You don’t need to say anything Ladybug...that’s enough.” His voice strained to get all the words out without betraying too much emotion. She cried for him. At his weakest she did not turn away, but she connected with him and cared about his pain. That alone was enough for him. “Thank you so much. For being the one who cares. For not being like them. You may be Ladybug, but I think I’m the lucky one for knowing you.” Chat chuckled as his tears fell.

  
Just as he requested, she didn’t say another word. She simply held him, arms trying desperately to cover and protect him from what demons could harm him.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's getting ready for the big night, thinking about how magical the evening will be, but all Marinette can think about is her feline partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know I haven't uodated this in a WHILE, but I finally got out of a writing slump and decided that this was the top priority on my writing list. I hope you all like it. It's a little rough since I'm really just coming back to the story and there's A LOT of preparation (ha ha) before we get into the actual dance. 
> 
> Comments would be greatly appreciated because I'd love to know what I could do better!

Short heels clicked down the staircase to the bakery below. Marinette knew that her parents were waiting to take pictures of her and Nathaniel before they met up with their group. When she finally descended the stairs, she took a moment to fix her mask and smooth out her dress. It was a light pink dress with white ruffles and lace to decorate it. Though she chose blue accessories to match the bracelet Nathaniel had gven her. Her hair was up in a large bun and a pink ribbon holding it in place. She had loved how the dress came out, but doing her own makeup and hair was such a pain. It was much easier dressing someone else up. 

 

_ I wonder how Chat is getting ready for tonight… _

 

She shakes her head, not wanting to think too deeply about him because she knows thinking about her partner would only send her head spinning. So she takes a deep breath then opens the door to leading into the bakery. Immediately she was met with her parents and Nathaniel’s bright smiles. Marinette’s mom walked up to her and held her shoulders, “Darling you look so wonderful...my girl is all grown up!” She kisses the young girl’s cheek and ushers her over to her date. “Enough of my crying let’s take a few photos before you go!”

 

Marinette laughed and let out a half hearted groan, “Mooom don’t take too many ok? We want to be able to take some with our group.” She looked at Nathaniel who was blushing furiously as she stood beside him. He had cleaned up nicely, wearing a simple black tux with a dark red bow tie to go along with it. His hair was also slicked back, so it was one of the few times Marinatte had actually seen his whole face. Though his small red mask made it so it was his  _ entire _ face. He was actually very handsome, and it brought a light blush to her cheeks. She gave him a reassuring smile as her parents took picture after picture. 

 

“Sorry about all this…” It wasn’t quite embarrasing for her since she was so used to it, but Nathaniel seemed very uncomfortable with the whole thing. 

“I-it’s no problem! I’m glad they’re having so much fun.” He gave her a shy smile. Maybe he could ask later if he could have one of the pictures, or maybe that was too creepy? He shook his head and focused back to the flashing of the camera.

 

_ I wonder if Chat is taking pictures right now...Ugh. _ Her cheeks went from a bit pink to bright red from thinking about Chat Noir so often. Every day since he asked her to the dance, her thoughts had been filled with him. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. She knew she loved Adrien still, but with Chat being the focus of her thoughts day in and day out it’s thrown her heart into a bit of chaos. 

 

_ He would just love to know my mind is filled with him.  _ She chuckled quietly to herself causing a curious look from Nathaniel. “Oh uh it’s nothing. Just laughing from how many pictures they’re taking!” Marinette smiled, then saw the time. “Oh my gosh we’re going to be late!” She ran to her parents to give them quick kisses on the cheek, then took Nathaniel’s hand in her own as she ran towards the door. “I’ll see you later!”

As the door closed her parents held each others arms as they sighed in unison. It was so hard to see her grow up.

 

“Geez as if they couldn’t take any longer.” Marinette was walking ahead of Nathaniel to the corner of her street, ready to cross to the school. They were still holding hands, as she lead him to down the block. He could barely get a word out from how embarrassed he was at the situation. Her hand was so soft and slender. It was amazing to him how these petite degits could sew such beautiful clothing.  _ If only this walk would last forever… _ he shook the thought away and remembered they were just friends. Friends on a date. As friends.  _ This is going to be difficult…. _

 

As they continued to walk, Nathaniel was at a bit of a loss for words as he stared at how pretty Marinette was in the moonlight. Her pink dress glowed and made her look like some sort of fairy guiding him in the dark. When he finally found his voice again, he finally came up with a lame response, “T-tonight is just as memorable for them as it is for us I g-guess.” Marinette turned to look at him a toothy grin on her face.

 

“You’re right. As embarrassing as they can be sometimes I really love them.” Her words gave her a pause as the night Chat broke down in her arms surfaced in her mind.  _ Was Chat getting his pictures taken by his parents? Did he have a group of friends he was goign to have fun with before meeting up with Ladybug? _ The thought of him not having those things pained her. He deserved all the happiness and fun she was going to have.  _ Even if he didn’t have these I’ll make sure our time together will be fun at least.  _ As her emotions were going back into check, she saw the others and the limo waiting in front of the school. Marinette clutched her bag of extra clothes and steeled herself for the encounter.

 

Adrien was ready hours before the event was goign to take place. Chloe had come barging into his house early in the afternoon. She was already dressed up and ready to drag him off for a photoshoot. 

 

“My daddy said that our pictures will be in the newspaper to show off how much fo a success the dance was!” She snuggled close to Adrien who was frowning at the idea. He was used to his face being all over Paris, but he didn’t want a dance that was supposed to include all middle schoolers to be only about him and Chloe.

 

“Maybe we could have a picture of our group in the newspaper? You know so it shows that a bunch of people are going to this?” Adrien rubbed his neck, freeing it from Chloe’s paws.

 

She pursed her lips, surprisingly not making that big of a deal of things.”Maaaayyybeee, but we would have to be front and center! Now Adrien dear let’s go take those photos!” 

 

The photo shoot lasts for hours, and it’s more grueling than his last work one. They traveled all over Paris taking photos at location after location. In a twisted way he admired how she could run around in her high heels picking locations without being tired. Finally the sun began to set as they took their last pictures at the Eiffel Tower,

“Oh Adrien these are going to look amazing! I’ll make sure that everyone sees them!” She picks up her phone to make a quick call to immediately start mass producing the hundres of pictures they took as Adrien went to the limo to wait for her. Even though he was exhausted from Chloe dragging him around, he felt a surge of energy knowing that they were going to the dance now. He imagined taking pictures with Ladybug in their usual spot...holding each other close and their picture becoming a keepsake for the rest of his life.  _ Maybe she’ll indulge me on the roof later. _ A smile broke across his face that he could barely contain. Finally everything he’s endured for this dance will be worth it when he gets to hold his Lady in his arms. Chloe finally came back into the limo and began droning on about the photos and who she was going to mail them too, but Adrien’s mind was stuck on Ladybug.

 

He had his rooftop encounter all planned out. He would lock the door with his baton just in case anyone came up, have drinks ready if they wanted to just sit and talk, and he would bring a small speaker to play a slow song as the hour closed.  _ If only I could spend the whole night with her.... _ The young boy was jolted out of his thoughts when the car stopped in front of the school.

 

“Let’s get these losers and go!” Chloe huffed and stepped out of the car, her too high of heels clicking on the pavement. Adrien stepped out a second after her and saw everyone with their dates. 

 

Alya and Nino were completely engaged with each other, standing close and talking in hushed tones. Seeing them so close made Adrien’s heart swell in joy for his best friend. He only hoped he could be that close with Ladybug later. Sabrina was with a nerdy boy he couldn’t recognize. The pair was standing awkwardly away from each other, not saying a word. The boy was probably someone Chloe had set up for her since she was alone. 

 

Then from the corner of his eye he saw Marinette approaching. He was a bit awe struck from how lovely she looked. She truly was a fashion force to be reckoned with. Though he always did think she was pretty, the dress, hair, and makeup just amplified that. Right behind her was Nathaniel looking as shy as ever, but just as equally nice as his date. Adrien felt happy that the red head could finally get a date with Marinette. He just wanted everyone to be as happy as he would be this evening.

 

“Alright everyone we’re taking ONE picture then leaving! We don’t want to be late!” Chloe stared everyone down, a bit miffed that they looked nice. It didn’t matter to her though because she knew that she spent the most money therefore she was the best looking. 

 

Alya tore herself away from Nino to go over to Marinette, “Girl your dress came out so amazing! I’d take you as my date if we didn’t have these dorks.” The two best friends giggled as Nino made a mock face of indignation.

 

“Woooow totally not cool Alya! Weren’t you  _ just  _ saying how nice it was to be together?” Alya gave him a playful shove then smiled at Nathaniel.

 

“You both look great! Let’s go take that picture now.” As the two boys started to take postitions Alya whispered quietly to Marinette, “I’ll help you stand next to Adrien!” With a wink she left a blushing Marinette to follow suit. The couples stood in front of the school steps, with Marinette and Alya being the only ones not in position. Adrien and Chloe stood in the middle with Sabrina and her date on her right. “Hey we’re uneven! So Nino and I will stand on the stairs behind you so things look better ok?” She was talking to the group, but she really meant for this to be a hint for Marinette to take the free space next to Adrien.

 

“Ugh whatever just hurry up!” Chloe rolled her eyes, wanting to get away from everyone and spend her evening with Adrien alone. Marinette squeezed herself into the space Nathaniel left between him and Adrien. Her heat beat quickened as she stood next to him, hoping he wouldn’t hear.

 

The photographer had just finished setting up a few lights since the sun was setting, and smiled at the group, “Oh you all look so magnifique! Let’s do this!” He got his camera ready and held up a hand to count down, “On three say Paris! One...two...three!”

 

“Paris!” The group all smiled as the light flashed. Chloe immediately started towards the limo.

 

“Alright we got the picture let’s goooo!” She stepped in without even looking back.

 

One by one each couple filed into the limo, chatting about how fancy it was. It was Marinette’s first time in one, and she felt extremely nervous. It was most likely due to Adrien rather than being in the limo. When her eyes first met his while she was walking over, she felt her heart stop. He was wearing a white suit with black trimmings, a black mask, and his hair was perfect. Luckily she remembered to smile at three.

 

As they all got into the limo she could hardly look at him, but then they were seated across from each other. When they finally made eye contact her blonde angel smiled at her. His green eyes lured her in and put her in a trance. She couldn’t look away and she was sure she had a doopey look on her face. 

 

_ There are another pair of green eyes that do the exact same thing!  _

 

Marinette groaned and was trying not to think of another pair of green eyes hidden behind a black mask. Adrien’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

 

“You look really pretty tonight Marinette. Did you make your dress?” The girl in question stopped breathing entirely. Alya had to nudge her to get the gears in her head moving again.

 

“D-Dress? Yeah! You made-er no  _ I  _ made it! T-the dress I mean..haha.” Marinette gulped and smiled her usually big awkward smile at Adrien. He thought she was pretty!  _ I hope Chat thinks so too _ … She almost choked with the thought.  _ Adrien just told me I was pretty and I immediately hope that Chat thinks I am?! There’s something definitely wrong with me... _ Meanwhile outside of Marinette’s inner turmoil, the limo had arrived to the Masquerade. 

 

They stopped right in front of a red carpet, probably Chloe’s doing, since she shoved to be the first group out with Adrien in tow. Marinette was brought out of her thoughts as she scowled. Adrien was not some doll Chloe could throw around in people’s faces. At least after tonight he’ll be mostly free of her. Marinette sighed, tonight was going to be tough. 

 

As the other couples made their way out, and Marinette noticed Alya holding Nino’s arm tightly as they walked out together. It brought a smile to her face. She was happy that they were becoming so close. Hopefully they would start dating soon. Marinette was brough out of her thoughts once more as Nathaniel stepped out and offered her his hand.

 

“D-don’t worry about Chloe ok? We’ll have fun and hopefully get Adrien away from her.” He tried to smile reassuringly, but it felt difficult since he knew her feelings for the blonde model. Spending his time drawing her in class, helped him notice the lovestruck glances she was constantly giving the other boy. And he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him jealous. But if freeing Adrien Agreste from their resident evil brat would make his date happy, he’d be happy.

 

Marinette clutched her bag, and smiled back at him. “Yeah let’s hope. Everyone deserves to enjoy tonight!” She mentally slapped herself. Even if Adrien was the most gorgeous being on the planet tonight, she needed to give attention to her actual date.Even if it was only as friends. “I never got to tell you Nathaniel, but you look really handsome tonight.” Her words brought a blush as red as his hair to his face, and as she took his proffered hand he felt every part of him burn with embarrassment.

  
“T-thanks I didn’t t-tell you how pretty you looked...either…” The pair smiled albeit awkwardly and made their way to the dance, ready for a night to remember.


End file.
